Love and Lust
by Shasta Ally Cheetah Kat
Summary: Hehehe since I rewrote Yu Yu Wolves this is just a heavy Lemon story. HieixOC...Rated M for many reasons


Hehehehe, this is part of chapter 14 the bloody escape but in this one Merckiy wasn't captured…this will be a bloody darkish lemon…so if u don't like blood…or lemon then get lost…also this is my first lemon so…be nice…this is separated from the story for many reasons…and the original one will keep going on.

Anyways…let's get to the story…and no POV's…and once more…it's going to be bloody…and yes I like blood.

A Dark Lustful Decision

It was a dark rainy night no one could sleep…well except for Kuwabara and Yusuke…Jerome looked around and saw Kurama and Merckiy cuddling each other without knowing it…she looked at Hiei sitting there wide awake, Jerome went up to him to ask what's wrong.

"Can't sleep?"Jerome smiled at him sweetly.

"…I guess you could say that."He replied he was always the silent type but when he was around Jerome he felt warm inside.

They kept they're distance from each other and faced somewhere else, everything was silent except with the thunder roaring and lightning crashing, it was at that time Hiei decided to break the silence between them.

"Jerome…were you ever been consummate before?"He asked he started feeling something in his chest pop…he wanted her…he wanted her now.

"W-what…no I haven't…why do you ask?"She replied shocked by his question.

"Cause…I'm going to let you feel the pleasure of it."He said in an evil voice that made Jerome's throat bottle up.

He started to walk towards her but Jerome was easily able to slip through him and out the door, she started running to her paradise since she knew he wouldn't be able to find her. The rain was crashing down on her making her slow down a heavily, when she reached her paradise she thought she lost him…but she was wrong, when she backed up a little she felt hands on her shoulder causing shivers down her spine.

"Where you going Jerome…the fun is just getting started."He said to her with lust in his eyes.

"H-Hiei release me!"Jerome yelled at him, she tried to escape but the rain crashed down her making her unable to run. She tried to struggle but was stopped by his kisses on her neck, it was like being raped all over again to her, call it déjà vu then…

Hiei held her arms she wouldn't escape from him, he was more pleased with himself than anything else, he started to pin Jerome down on the field of flowers luckily for Jerome it was soft and didn't hurt her back much. Hiei grasped both of her arms into one hand and let his other hand caress her skin.

"Ahh, no stop…please don't."Jerome told him silently, but he didn't listen he just kept kissing her neck, she smelt so nice and tasted like ambrosia, the sweet taste on his tongue made him take off her shirt, Jerome on the other hand started to struggle more, but was unable get loose from his grip, when he took off her shirt he started to suck on her breast hungrily which led to one answer he wanted more, Jerome was starting to breathe in small pants when he started to suck at her breast but then things became bloody.

He started to bite down on her breast loving the taste of her blood and skin. Jerome started to scream silently as she felt the pain, the blood was running down her skin and onto the ground, when he stopped sucking at her blood stained flesh he looked up to her and kissed her fully on the mouth while the blood splattered on her mouth, at this point Jerome was unable to escape from his grip her breast was bleeding harshly and she was in pain…too much pain.

"H-Hiei stop…"She said to him once more silently hoping he would listen, but he still didn't listen as he looked down at her pants, he unbuckled her belt and started to pull down her pants slowly as her panties was also removed with her pants, now all of her was exposed to him, Hiei licked his lips as he stared at her bloody body, Hiei started to remove his clothes to make it even, he ripped of his shirt and quickly unbuckled his pants, when he took off his pants Jerome blushed as he also was exposed to her, she didn't know what to do…but when he felt his body on hers she suddenly felt something pop inside her…now she was wanting him…

Hiei looked down and started to use his fingers to dig deep inside of her. Jerome started to scream in pleasure as blood started to gush out of her, loving this Hiei positioned himself and thrust into her hard and quickly, Jerome started to feel even more pain inside of her, her eyes started to water as he held her arms tightly, seeing this Hiei started to let go of her arms and kissed her passionately, Jerome caressed his skin as he was kissing her neck once more, she nestled her fingers on his neck as she pulled at his hair telling him to keep going. Hiei started to thrust slowly for her to get use to the pain, once Jerome felt nothing more than pleasure, unbearable pleasure she told him to thrust harder, faster.

Hiei complied to her wishes as he thrust in harder, he lifted her back to enter deeper into her body Jerome yelled out his name in pleasure, when she yelled out his name it made the fire in his soul thrust in harder and faster than you can ever imagine, the rain that crashed down on them made them want each other warmth, Jerome pulled his to hers for another kiss, they're tongues were fighting for dominance, Hiei's won over hers but he didn't know she let him win. He started to thrust in vigorously in her body causing blood to linger out when they both reached they're climates they laid into each others arms…

"Hiei…you're such a jerk…"

"Hehehe, this is the only way I can make you love me."

"Well…what you did worked after all…I love you."

"…I love you too."

As they fell to sleep the rain was still crashing on them…probably when they wake up they are going to catch a cold from sleeping there with no clothes on.

End

If u want me to I could make a KuramaxOC lemon…but no blood or darkish.


End file.
